1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an aligning and assembling method, and more particularly to an aligning and assembling method of a stereoscopic display device.
2. Description of Related Art
There are different types of stereoscopic display devices. For example, a stereoscopic display device may utilize a naked-eye display technique, a lenticular lens display technique, or a parallax barrier display technique. With respect to the stereoscopic display device utilizing the naked-eye display technique, such a stereoscopic display device needs to be watched in a specific viewing range to ensure 3-dimensional (3-D) display performance. That is, when users watch the stereoscopic display device utilizing the naked-eye display technique outside the specific viewing range, 3-D images displayed on the stereoscopic display device may be formed inaccurately, and moreover, the stereoscopic display device is unable to convey 3-D depth to the viewer. Therefore, stereoscopic display devices typically utilize the lenticular lens display technique or the parallax barrier display technique.
A stereoscopic display device with a lenticular lens includes a liquid crystal (LC) panel and a lenticular panel located on the LC panel. When the stereoscopic display device with a lenticular lens displays images, the lenticular panel receives images displayed from the LC panel and generates left and right viewing zones, such that users perceive 3-D depth. During manufacture, in order to ensure that the stereoscopic display device with a lenticular lens generates correct images, the relative position between the lenticular panel and the LC panel must be precise when these elements are assembled. That is, the assembly precision of the lenticular panel and the LC panel may significantly affect the 3-D image quality of the stereoscopic display device with a lenticular lens.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a conventional liquid crystal (LC) panel 110 and a lenticular panel 120 shown in a state prior to being assembled. FIG. 2 is a schematic view of one of a plurality of marks 114 of the LC panel 110 and a corresponding one of a plurality of marks 124 of the lenticular panel 120 shown in FIG. 1 after the LC panel 110 and the lenticular panel 120 have been assembled to each other.
As shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, the marks 114 are formed on an upper surface 112 of the LC panel 110, and the marks 124 are formed on a lower surface 122 of the lenticular panel 120. The shape of the marks 114 and the shape of the marks 124 are match such that the marks 114 may be combined respectively with the marks 124. When the lenticular panel 120 is assembled to the LC panel 110, the upper surface 112 of the LC panel 110 contacts the lower surface 122 of the lenticular panel 120. Thereafter, the relative position of the LC panel 110 and the lenticular panel 120 needs to be adjusted, and this may be accomplished by ensuring that each of the marks 114 is combined with one of the marks 124, as shown in FIG. 2.
However, due to manufacturing and material differences of the LC panels 110 and the lenticular panels 120 of different stereoscopic display devices, the image quality of a stereoscopic display device with a lenticular lens cannot be controlled precisely by relying solely on an assembly method utilizing the marks 114 and the marks 124. Therefore, the image quality and the manufacturing productivity associated with the stereoscopic display device with a lenticular lens cannot be easily improved.